


My Doggy and Me

by CatOfShadows20



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bestiality, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatOfShadows20/pseuds/CatOfShadows20
Summary: Ruby explores Zwei and herself in an intimate way.





	My Doggy and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just cause I felt like writing this weird little thing. Ha

Ruby being a cute nine year old was overjoyed to have gotten a corgi puppy for Christmas. Well Yang too but her being more into Achievemen well Ruby was all for puppy Zwei.

Ruby and Zwei did everything together run, play eat and sleep. Then as he grew Ruby noticed he would grab onto their legs and starts rubbing on them like rabbits. Yang and Tai would always push him off themselves and off her. 

One night Ruby locked her door and let Zwei rub on her leg. She was surprised to see his dog lipstick off him. It felt wet and it was pink and purple she got him off her leg and touched it ... yeah it definitely felt weird. Zwei whimpered and she let him continue on her leg. 

When he finished she took off her pajama pants and panties and let her sniff her. Her then started licking her. Ruby felt electricity go down her body he kept licking and licking.

Ruby didn't know what to do she wanted to scream but she held it in by putting a pillow over her mouth she soon felt like she peed on herself but when she looked she hadn't peed plus it felt entirely to good for it to be pee.

Zwei soon turned and did his doggy sleep routine of going in circles on the bed and fell asleep with a doggy yawn. 

Ruby breath hard and tried to call her heart rate. This would be something she would definitely do again it would be her secret and Zwei's.

She put back her underwear and pajama pants and covered up under the blankets and fell asleep till the next day.

The End


End file.
